Daverosejade feat Bondage
by Erisolalldayeveryday
Summary: Literally what the title says. And I will never change the way I title these smut pieces. Probably.


Written for a friend ( readers_glitch lmao). She wanted daverosejade. I wrote daverosejade. Amazing.

{}

Dave's eyes widen, feeling the pulse and vibrations increase. He's tried to keep his cool, but he's kind of... really turned on.

Rose and Jade had pulled him into the room, undressed him, then put a vibe in his ass and redressed him (after Rose found out all his kinks through some witchcraft probably). And then they went out into public, a.k.a. going out to lunch. Great. He was 100% okay with it because yes, his kinks, and also two hot ladies all over him so extra yes. It was just the fact that they're not actually... letting him cum at all. Which makes sense if they're in public, but... still. It's not "cool".

"Why can't we just- ngh- take this back to my room?" Dave whispers, trying to shift so the vibe doesn't hit his prostate. He can't just cum in his pants.

"Because, clearly, neither Jade nor I are done with our lunch yet so you'll have to wait," Rose says as she smiles, working on her sandwich. Dave had already finished his food a little earlier.

"Yeah! You can wait for us, can't you?" Jade asks, grinning and she nudges Rose for her to turn the vibrations up.

Dave bites his lip to avoid crying out as the vibrator starts pulsing inside him. That would draw the attention of everyone in the restaurant and… no. He clenches his eyes shut, the vibrator rubbing up against his walls and sending the pulses throughout his body but mostly his groin area.

Rose and Jade just sit and smile at his suffering, finishing off their food quickly while Dave tries to ignore the vibrations. He knows his dick is 100% hard, but it's not noticable if he just... slouches just right and so his jacket does the crease to make it look like he has a boner anyway.

Jade grins at Dave and asks, "Having problems?"

"No, I'm-" he cuts himself off as the vibrator goes back to a constant vibration and it increases. He suddenly wants to cum very, very badly.

"Please-" he whispers, head down.

Rose turns to Jade and asks, "So. Now it's time for a movie?"

Dave's eyes widen as his head shoots up and he asks, "Wait, what? Like- at a movie theater?"

Jade giggles and answers, "Yeah! You know the new Avengers just came out and I really wanna see it. Let's go!"

"You're alright with that?" Rose asks Dave, raising an eyebrow.

Dave thinks about going into a dark movie theater, Rose and Jade on either side of him as one teases him with the vibe and the other maybe massages his dick through his boxers-

"I- yeah, it's all good," he manages to get out through his haze of arousal.

The three pay and then go to the movie theater, Rose and Jade both strategically choosing seats in the back so no one can see the three that well. And since it's not opening weekend, there's only a couple other people in the theater. Sweet.

Rose and Jade sit on either side of Dave, on purpose he's sure. He tries and settles down in the seat as the previews start, but the vibrator is long enough it's uncomfortable to sit down in certain seats so he widens his legs, wiggling a little in his seat.

"Uncomfortable?" Rose whispers, subtly smirking down at his crotch and turning up the vibrations.

He bites his lip hard as he's pushed closer to the edge. One touch to his dick and he'll probably (definitely) cum in his pants.

But neither Rose nor Jade have touching his dick in mind, Rose increasing the vibrations or changing the setting every once in a while while Jade's hand wanders over the front of Dave's body.

Dave sits in torture, not being able to cum but the assault on his body relentless as he tries not to make any noise. There are other people in the theater, after all.

Jade's hand slowly slips up Dave's shirt, sliding over his abs and tickling at his treasure trail, then moving up to rub and tease at his nipples. It takes all Dave's will not to moan as his nipples harden and Rose subtly turns the vibrator up. He sighs a little instead, leaning his head back and trying not to focus on the teasing.

Finally the movie's over and Dave is pretty sure he's dying of blue balls. Probably.

But they get to their car quickly and drive back to their place, but as they're walking in John sees them.

"Hi guys! What's up?" he says cheerfully.

"Egbert," Dave answers as coolly as possible, although he's sure his face is as red as a tomato.

"We just got back from the movies and lunch. How are you doing?" Rose asks. Dave groans internally; so they're going to be here for a while. Great.

John keeps them talking for a while and Dave is sure that he's dying, and he will die if John spots his boner. Eurgh.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you but we have to go now," Rose says pleasantly and oh thank everything they can go have sex now.

Dave just about sprints to their room, ready to just cum already. He walks in and strips, dropping everything except the vibrator.

Rose and Jade walk in behind him and share a smirk before Jade pins Dave down, using her strength, and Rose grabs some rope.

"What- wh-" Dave starts, but Rose shushes him, tying his thighs apart and his hands together behind his back, and then a ring on his dick. Fuck.

"No c'mon, please, I'll be good," he begs, straining in his bonds.

"Patience is a virtue," Rose grins as she and Jade slowly strip in front of him. They end up in their bra and underwear while Dave's dick is still hard as a rock, and they move onto the bed in front of Dave.

Jade sits in Rose's lap as Rose kisses her, arms wrapping around her waist. Jade tangles her hands in Rose's hair, moaning a little as she feels her panties become wet.

Dave can only breathe hard and feel the pulse of the vibrator in him as he watches them make out. Very hotly.

Rose slips her hands down Jade's body to rub at her hips, then rubs lightly at the front of Jade's underwear, making Jade moan into her mouth. Rose smirks a little and slips her hand inside Jade's panties, skipping over her clit and swirling her fingers over her entrance.

Meanwhile, Dave watches and whines a little, himself going unattended. Rose hears him and turns up the vibrator, making him lose his cool and cry out-

And then she turns it off completely.

Dave scowls and starts to ask, "Hey, what are you-"

"Look, Jade and I are quite busy right now so if you could not interrupt us with your neediness that'd be great," Rose says, smiling cordially as she fingers Jade into a moaning mess.

Dave can't help but whimper as he watches Jade fuck herself on Rose's fingers until she pulls off, practically tearing her panties off while Rose smoothly pulls her own off.

Jade takes off her bra and lies down on the bed with Rose on top of her, bra off as well. They kiss slowly, after making sure Dave is watching, and press together, Jade's hands groping Rose's breasts as Rose tangles her hands in Jade's hair.

Dave bites his lip and eyes the control remote, sitting next to Rose and Jade. If he could reach- no he can't reach, it's too far. Maybe he can…

He starts bouncing on the vibe, trying to make it hit his prostate. He moans lowly, head tilting back and eyes fluttering closed. He starts to pant, thighs working as the vibe hilts into him.

"Getting busy without us?" Rose asks, turning to look at Dave. Dave flushes and stops bouncing, trying not to make eye contact. Rose sits up (to Jade's disappointment) and goes over, pushing Dave down so he's flat on his back, still bound with his hands behind his back.

And then she pulls out the vibe completely.

Dave growls and tries to sit up, starting to say, "Why are you-"

"Don't talk," Rose murmurs, putting a finger to his lips. "Or we won't let you cum at all."

Dave obediently shuts up, eyes wide as he watches Rose move back to Jade and lie on top of her.

Rose slides one hand back down to Jade's clit, the other moving to grope her breast. Jade moans lowly, head tossed back as she arches her back. Rose smirks and kisses her, sliding her tongue into Jade's mouth and twirling around Jade's tongue.

Jade pants and spreads her legs, then hooks them around Rose's waist as Rose slides her fingers inside Jade.

Dave chews on his lip as he watches Rose bring Jade to an orgasm, Rose's fingers rubbing her walls and clit. Dave's dick throbs and he whimpers quietly, wishing he could do that.

Rose looks over, face flushed, and moves, crawling up Dave's body to sit on his face. Jade moves as well, between Dave's thighs to lightly tease his dick with her tongue.

"Eat me out and make me cum, and we'll let you cum," Rose murmurs, settling down. Dave eagerly shoves his tongue inside her, moaning as Jade starts sucking his dick.

Rose mumbles praise under her breath, hips rocking against Dave's face as she puts a hand in his hair. He flicks his tongue against her clit, making her cry out, then sucks hard, making her keen. He keeps sucking hard and moaning, sending vibrations through Rose that make her cry out and moan. Jade uses her hands to massage Dave's cock as she sucks hard, making him wiggle and mumble pleas for release.

Rose starts panting, crying out louder and louder as she suddenly cums on Dave's face, hips rocking it out. Jade pulls off the cock ring and sucks as hard as she can, making Dave scream, his body taut as a bow as he cums hard in her mouth.

Then they probs untied Dave and some aftercare stuff and cleaned up and probs more sex yes

{}

My inspiration to write this was from that video of Shia Labeouf saying "DO IT" goodbye


End file.
